100513KateDean
talentedAviator TA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:07 -- TA: Hey kate AA: Hi. AA: I trust your aviation exploits have gone without incident. TA: yes, as far you know, those guys are really good at coving stuff up AA: Haha. AA: I have a question for you. TA: no really, they are last week I crashed a twin-prop plane into a grain tower AA: What did they do about it? TA: they covered it up, quite well I must say considering the passed it off a a gas biuld up AA: How exactly did they accomplish that? AA: Was there not some debris? TA: that's the beauty of it, no one knows how they do it, they even the passed off that rosswell event as an alien chash landing what a joke TA: who would bealive somthing as stupid as that AA: Incredible. AA: Though I have been experiencing quite incredible things recently. TA: like? AA: Well, my question for you is, have you encountered anyone claiming to be an alien? AA: Online, that is. TA: no, why do you ask, how could aliens contact you over the internet, the only way{CLASSIFIED INFO DECTED BLOCKING} TA: oh right yea, i can't tell you about that AA: Wait, what? AA: Well, regardless, I was simply curious. AA: They seem to have been bothering myself and some friends. TA: it's probly just some trolls trying to bother you or some stupid shit like that AA: Perhaps. AA: I think it is simply strange that it seems to be restricted to my friends, as I have seen no mention of it on internet boards. TA: i guess so, maybe it has to do with that game you guys are playing, that could explain why its not on the boards you know beta sececry and all that jazz AA: I find it difficult to believe that an NDA could keep something this quiet. AA: Wait, aren't you playing? TA: no, i never got an invite :( AA: Oh dear... AA: Well... hopefully there will be more invites coming? TA: yeah, but i think i have gotten over it, i mean i can alwas wait till the full version comes out AA: Hopefully so. TA: anyways i hear, you like dead animals? AA: Dead animals are only the half of it. AA: Emilie Graslie is my spirit animal. TA: whats the other half? AA: More dead animals, of course. TA: who's Emilie Graslie AA: A taxidermist. TA: ah,okay, well anyways how would you like it if i sent you some carcasses of topic and extint animals? AA: This is something that needs to happen. Although it is crucial to send them in an iced manner. TA: why, their already dead? AA: Rotting corpses are the worst. TA: okay, i guess i could send them in ice, also is it true you turn them in to shoes AA: I can. TA: that is really weird AA: Um. Is it? TA: but then agian who am i to judge, i mean I'm not the one thats is being driven mad by internet trolls AA: Perhaps you are right. TA: yeah, it kinda is most people just buy their shoes TA: but hey what ever floats your boat AA: Hmm. TA: so, anyways i guess i will send you the animals as soon as possible, but for now i gotta go TA: hope those trolls stop bothering you, im just glad they don't have my name, man would that suck AA: I'll avoid giving it to them. AA: Thank you for the bodies. -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:02 --